Japanese Sho 63-81145 [Chemical Abstracts 109, 191960q (1988)] describes 2-diallylamino-s-triazine derivatives as antioxidants for rubber compositions. This reference mentions N,N-diallyl-N'-phenyl-phenylenediamine as a coadditive for rubber compositions.
There is no indication in this reference that the instant compounds would exhibit particularly efficacious antioxidant activity in lubricant compositions.